Happy Valentine's Day Special One Shot
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's song 'Begin Again', I decided to write a random one shot of Rodrick and my OC Tracy on Valentine's Day. Please review and tell me what do you think?


**Begin again**

**Bold=Rodrick Heffley**

_Italian=Tracy Tune (OC)_

_**Bold Italian=Both**_

(Author's note: Just a random one-shot of Rodrick and Tracy)

* * *

**Took a deep breath in the mirror.**

**She never like it when I wore eyeliner but I do.**

**(Rodrick's P.O.V.)**

**I took a deep breath in the mirror as I looked at myself. Black shirt, navy blue jacket, plain old jeans, and I also dashed on some of my cologne. I also wore eyeliner, my ex-girlfriend Linsay never like me wearing eyeliner though… I am nervous 'cause today I was forced by my wimpy brother's two friends, Rex and Max, to take their sister, Tracy, on a Valentines' date.**

_Turn on my phone and put my headphones on._

_He always said he didn't get this song but I do._

_I do._

_(Tracy's P.O.V.)_

_I turned on my phone as I put on my headphones. I am listening to 'Teardrops on my guitar' by Taylor Swift. My old friend, Aaron, who I used to have a crush on, never understood the true meaning of this song but I do._

**Walked in expecting you'd be late.**

**But you got here early and you stand and wait.**

**I walk to you.**

**(Rodrick's P.O.V.)**

**I drove to a café that those 3 chimps reserved for me and Tracy. I thought I'd be the first to arrive and Tracy the last one to come over, but she was early and she was waiting for me. It's really strange because Linsay was always late. I walked to her.**

"**Hey Tracy! You're early. Sorry to keep you waiting." I apologized.**

"**It's okay. I just arrived!" she shrugged as she removed her headphones.**

_You pull my chair out and help me in._

_And you don't know how nice that is but I do._

_(Tracy's P.O.V.)_

"_Here let me help you." Rodrick pulled out a chair and helped me in._

"_Thanks, you're really nice." I admitted as I blushed._

**And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid.**

**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause she never did.**

**I've been spending the last 8 months thinking, **

**All love ever does is break and burn and end.**

**But on a Friday in a cafe I watched it begin again.**

**Rodrick and Tracy begin chatting when Rodrick told her a joke.**

**Unlike most of his ex-girlfriends who didn't like his jokes, Tracy begin laughing and threw her head back like a little kid. Rodrick finds Tracy a really nice and understanding girl who was unlike most girls he'd met.**

_You say you never met one girl who had as many Rock and Roll records as you_

_But I do._

_We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy but I_

_Do._

_(Tracy's P.O.V.)_

_Rodrick says he's never met any girl who collects rock and roll records as he does, but I collect them as a hobby. We're chatting when I saw him blushing, he's really good-looking when he blushes._

_But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid._

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause no one ever did._

**I've been spending the last 8 months thinking, **

**All love ever does is break and burn and end.**

_**But on a Friday in a cafe I watched it begin again.**_

Tracy told Rodrick a joke as the duo laughed like little kids. It is strange that Rodrick finds her funny when most of her friends never understood her jokes. Rodrick had given up on love 8 months ago when his previous girlfriend Linsay dumped him. But now, he had different thoughts about love.

**And we walk down the block to my van and I almost brought her up.**

**But you start to talk about the way your family celebrates every single Christmas and I will talk about that for the first time.**

**What's past is past.**

**(Rodrick's P.O.V.)**

**Tracy and I walked down the block to my van when I almost brought Linsay up, but then she started to tell me about how she and her family spend their Christmas. **

_**Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid.**_

_**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause nobody ever did.**_

_**I've been spending the last 8 months thinking, **_

_**All love ever does is break and burn and end.**_

_**But on a Friday in a cafe I watched it begin again.**_

_**But on a Wednesday, in a cafe... I watched it begin again!**_

Rodrick drove Tracy home. Along the way, they chatted and laughed atsome good jokes.

Rodrick's van stopped at Tracy's home as she got out.

"Tracy." Rodrick called her name.

"Yes?" Tracy walked close to the driver's seat and looked at Rodrick through the open window.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Rodrick blushed.

"You too, Rodrick." Tracy smiled as she blushed back.

Without even thinking, Rodrick leaned closer and kissed Tracy on the lips.

At that moment, Tracy's 2 brothers, Rex and Max, and Rodrick's brother, Greg(who were behind the bushes) snapped a photo.

"GOTHCHA! LOVERBIRDS!" Rex, Max and Greg said showing them their kissing photos.

"Rodrick and Tracy, sitting in a tree! K!I!S!S!I!N!G!" Rex and Max pretended to make kissing noises.

"I bet Mom and Dad would love to see this junk!" Greg laughed as he hi-5 the twins as they ran inside the house.

Tracy and Rodrick pulled apart and blushed looking away. Rodrick got out of the van and chased after the runaway trio.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Rodrick: Review or else...**

**Rex and Max: Whatever, Valentine's Day is for losers who date!**

**Tracy: Need me to tell June(Max's crush) and Andrea(Rex's crush) about the time you two were the ones who put crickets in their lockers? And Holly about the time Greg wore his underpants at Leisure Towers?**

**Rex, Max and Greg: NOOO!**

**Rodrick: Oops! I just sent that dialog to them...**

**Purpledolpin05: Anyways, review please!**


End file.
